


Hot Water

by Eliza



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fornicari community prompt: Sex in water<br/>500 words is a challenge for me. Big Hugs for Rana, who always knows where to prune.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Fornicari community prompt: Sex in water  
> 500 words is a challenge for me. Big Hugs for Rana, who always knows where to prune.

The water was surprisingly warm in the small pond, warm enough not to interfere with the issue at hand. Or in hand. He'd spent too many nights bunking with the monkey and needed some adult recreation. But Gojyo was good at entertaining himself if necessary. Today he felt three steps past necessary.

He'd been listening for the crack of a twig, a footstep in the leaves–half dreading, half hoping--but the click of a lighter made him jump. He sat up from his recline against the bank, twisting to face the shore. The damn priest was lighting up with Gojyo's lighter and leaning against the tree like he'd been settled for a while. "You going to be in there much longer?"

"I can be as long as I want."

Sanzo took a long drag and narrowed his eyes. "I doubt that."

Gojyo blinked. A double entendre? If cherry-chan thought he had the upper hand.... Now there was a thought to get things going again.

"Whatever. I'm not getting out before I'm finished."

Sliding his hand against the nape of his neck, he lifted up his hair with his forearm, spreading it over the grass as he tilted his head, relaxing against the bank again. It was unlikely that Sanzo could see anything below the bank, but as long as he could see Gojyo's expressions, that was good enough.

He'd never considered himself an exhibitionist, but even as he'd close his eyes to ride the sensations, the first thing he did when under control again was check if Sanzo still watched. Little hints of attention created electric thrills, things like the length of the ash on Sanzo's cigarette.

That one brought him close with a moan. He found his free hand at his face and raked his fingers through his hair as another crest took him close to the edge. The soft sound of in-drawn breath from the direction of the tree pushed him over. Shoulders and heels pressed into the sandy mud as Gojyo gave himself over to pure sensation.

As he settled back down, the water felt cooler than before and the smell of burning tobacco seemed closer. He opened his eyes and saw white cloth brushing the grass beside him.

"Hakkai said to tell you that dinner's ready."

Gojyo reached up for the smoke Sanzo held temptingly close, but Sanzo wouldn't let him have it. So Gojyo rose to his knees and took a drag from between Sanzo's fingers. The look on the priest's face was priceless. "Knowing Hakkai, it's something easy to reheat," Gojyo said, placing his wet hand over one of Sanzo's bare feet.

Sanzo pulled his hand away and took his own draw on the cigarette. His feet didn't move. "If you want dessert, you have your own reheating to do." He looked straight into Gojyo's eyes and smirked, before turning on his heel and heading back toward camp.

Gojyo smiled, pulling himself out of the pond. Maybe Hakkai would be bunking with Goku tonight.


End file.
